


Noche de Bodas

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Suits, Wedding Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Hinata lo desnuda despacio. Dice cosas como “cuando te vi en medio de toda esa multitud dejé de respirar”, quitándole a Kageyama el aliento, depositando algodón de azúcar donde antes había sangre corriendo por las venas. Primero le descalza los pies, a sabiendas de que no es lo suyo caminar con zapatos de gente elegante; luego le sigue la chaqueta oscura y rígida, consciente de que el calor procede de dentro y el sofoco es inminente. Le cuenta “cuando me dijiste por primera vez te quiero sentí que no volvería a escuchar nada más impresionante en mi vida. Ni siquiera al balón rebotar como punto de partido” deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata negra. Kageyama quiere que continúe, de verdad, pero no puede evitar cogerlo de la nuca y buscarle la boca teniéndolo tan cerca y mirándolo así. Caramelo fundido.O en el que Hinata decide empezar bien su noche de bodas.





	Noche de Bodas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola carcolas! Soy consciente de que me he retrasado un día en este kink, que es "suits" o "trajes", pero es que he estado malilla y aunque anoche lo tenía preparado estaba sin revisar (y si hay algún error díganmelo porque sigo medio agripada). Aviso de que mañana y pasado no habrá kink porque debo estudiar para un examen y quiero también terminar el capítulo de Chicle de Naranja, que para quien no lo leas es un long-fic KageHina que es el precedente a todas estas mini historias, digamos que es el "como" llegaron "a". Así que pueden pasarse si quieren, el lunes volveré con el siguiente kink que es "toys".

**Noche de bodas**

por

_CallmeJane_

* * *

“Mereces a alguien que te ame con cada latido de su corazón,

alguien que siempre esté a tu lado,

y que ame todo de ti, en especial los defectos” -Love Rosie (2016)

* * *

 **C** uando encontró algo que verdaderamente le apasionara jamás se planteó que podría compartirlo con alguien más. Nunca planeó dividir su euforia y esperar el brillo en los ojos de otra persona para completar la felicidad del momento. Así que en el momento que Kageyama conoció a Hinata y comprobó de primera mano de qué material estaba hecho –mucha azúcar concentrada y energía efervescente–, de cómo rugía ante los retos y no se dejaba amedrentar por sus propios fallos, tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta que la sangre le llenara la boca de hierro y saliva.

— _To-bi-o._

Siempre pensó que estaría sólo en un equipo repleto de sonrisas cómplices. Que sería quien querría aspirar a más esperando tocar el techo de cristal y romperlo. Llenarse de cicatrices sin que nadie quisiera lamerle las heridas.

—Dios, joder —solloza enseñando los dientes blancos, tan relajado que parece verano—. ¿Podríamos comprarnos esta cama?

Querría contárselo. Que nunca estuvo bien hasta que llegó a su vida mostrándole un camino más llano y lozano. Pretende pasarse toda la vida agradeciéndoselo, el no ser como los demás, que se rinden a la primera y llevan las ganas de luchar impresas en su camiseta favorita, como quien viste el logotipo de Iron Man pero luego son incapaces de sacrificarse por el Todo. Quiere preguntarle con la voz tomada por las pesadillas que a veces lo ahogan “por qué yo si soy un tío con muchas taras. Que vengo con defectos de manufactura y no puedo evitar erizarme al ver algo fuera de lugar. Por qué no otros que te hagan la vida más fácil y sencilla. Alguien que tire de ti y no tú de él como haces conmigo todos los días desde que me conoces”.

—Nos costaría tres sueldos de los dos, seguramente —aclara de pie, observando cada detalle de la habitación—, ¿todo esto era necesario?

El suelo de madera se dilata por cada hueco del cuarto hasta (lo que Kageyama puede intuir que es) una terraza. En la recepción les han comentado que hay piscina. Piscina _privada_. La cara de Hinata cuando la mujer cuyo flequillo le tapaba parte de las gafas redondas y gigantescas traslucía un único diálogo como si fuera un libro abierto. Gritaba “Estamos tardando en probarlo”. Y para qué negarlo, era algo que a él también le pica la curiosidad.

—Eso supondría vivir en la calle —se lamenta Hinata incorporándose del edredón color crema. Hay seis almohadas en rojo bermellón debajo del cabecero. Ansía que de tiempo a que los dos las muerdan durante la noche— y no desayunar con Shin-chan por las mañanas.

—Me inquieta que tu mayor preocupación sea no poder ver dibujos animados si nos quedáramos sin dinero.

—A mí me inquieta lo guapo que estás así vestido.

Se habían dicho “sí, quiero”. La sentencia. El final en las películas Disney. Y aunque en su país de mierda no se acepta legalmente el _marido_ y _marido,_ para todos los que les importa están casados y eso es más que suficiente. No la ilusión de que alguien dictamine su estado civil, sino el hecho de reconocer públicamente a quien quieren el resto de su vida al lado. Sin barreras.

—Sólo es un traje.

—Un traje que te queda endemoniadamente bien.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto?

—Vete acostumbrándote porque ahora tengo incluso más derechos que antes para molestarte.

_Haz lo que quieras pero no me dejes sin ti._

Lo comprendió hace mucho tiempo. Que ya no tiene miedo a estar sólo. Que la cancha siempre es grande y está vacía. Que puede sostenerse sin romperse en medio de una multitud que camina en dirección contraria pero que lo que le aterra es perderlo a él.

—Entonces tendrás más posibilidades en el bingo de hostias.

Hinata ha aprendido a discernir los momentos en los que está blando por dentro esperando que lo toquen para caer como los castillos de arena se derrumban una vez entran en contacto con el mar y se diluyen en sal. Así que lo _toca_ , teniendo la oportunidad de investigar una habitación que parece el ala oeste de un castillo prefiere quedarse a su lado y robarle besos de la boca.

— _Pégame_ —le incita una vez está repleto de sus labios y decide que es buena idea lamerle la nuez. Metiéndose mano entre bocanadas de aire—. Pero primero quiero demostrarte lo que _bien_ que te queda —el aliento le calienta la oreja— lo que me produce verte caminar con él.

La llamarada es lánguida y perezosa. Se dedica a arrasarle la carne interna de los órganos poco a poco. A incendiarle el pecho para luego quemarle la garganta.

— _Shouyou._

Cuando lo mira con esos ojos avellana que nunca ha sabido definir demasiado bien porque a contraluz parecen hechos de miel y en la oscuridad despiden chiribitas perladas de malas intenciones y ve esa devoción, ese “haría cualquier cosa por ti” quiere gritarle que no le hace falta ni la mitad de lo que le ofrece para ser feliz. Que con la cuarta parte de lo que es, estaría pleno y que pondría velas todos los días en la iglesia como prueba de fe a pesar de que no se fía de esas cosas. Porque cree en él como los hinduistas creen en el Karma esperando hacer el bien para recibir una recompensa futura.

Hinata lo desnuda despacio. Dice cosas como “cuando te vi en medio de toda esa multitud dejé de respirar”, quitándole a Kageyama el aliento, depositando algodón de azúcar donde antes había sangre corriendo por las venas. Primero le descalza los pies, a sabiendas de que no es lo suyo caminar con zapatos de gente elegante; luego le sigue la chaqueta oscura y rígida, consciente de que el calor procede de dentro y el sofoco es inminente. Le cuenta “cuando me dijiste por primera vez _te quiero_ sentí que no volvería a escuchar nada más impresionante en mi vida. Ni siquiera al balón rebotar como punto de partido” deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata negra. Kageyama quiere que continúe, de verdad, pero no puede evitar cogerlo de la nuca y buscarle la boca teniéndolo tan cerca y mirándolo así. Caramelo fundido.

Le embiste con la lengua. Dentro y fuera y dentro otra vez.

 _Eres demasiado, en todos los sentidos._ Hinata se desploma encima de él, con los pies enredados y suspensos sobre la cama, y antes de que pueda protestar le arranca la camiseta de cuajo. Los botones saltan disparados. Suspira de puro alivio al ver que ninguno ha terminado con un ojo morado.

—Tenías que hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—Es que le tenía ganas —aclara, así. Sin más. Porque puedo y a ti no te importa que esté loco porque me quieres así.

Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de que lo han metido en medio de una tortura china sin su consentimiento cuando la idea de desnudarse mutuamente parece haber sido descartada en el olvido. Y él no ha pagado para esto. Para que Hinata lo incapacite rápidamente desde el momento que hace amago de protesta por quitarle algo de ropa. La pajarita, por ejemplo. Con los dientes, _por ejemplo._ Retuerce los dedos en sus muñecas y prohíbe: “ _no_ ” bronco y bajo a la altura de su ombligo. Muerde donde la piel es más dura. Baja la cremallera con tanto cuidado que la desesperación crece como una nube de humo densa y borrosa encima de su cabeza. Y sigue con su discurso “he querido bajarte los pantalones y morderte el culo toda la noche”

—Quiero tocarte —gime Kageyama en respuesta, sujetándole del pelo una vez le besa encima de los calzoncillos. Y está duro y no puede más y lo quiere tan pegado a su piel que le duela luego al separarse como cuando despega el esparadrapo de las heridas.

Se chupa los labios. El corazón de cristal.

—Después.

_Después parece mucho tiempo._

Se le forma un nudo en la garganta al notar cómo Hinata traza con los pulgares la forma de sus muslos una vez no queda ropa y solo hay carne viva. Recorre con su aliento las tensiones y los cardenales que lo acompañan todos los días como si pudiera robarle el dolor a base de labios e inyectarle medicina con su saliva. Tiembla cuando le confiesa “eres el mejor” contra la ingle.

—Bésame —le suplica con la voz ronca y rota— Por favor. _Shouyou._

Y Hinata pasa la lengua por sus labios. Le abre las piernas con la palma de las manos y aunque él sigue vestido reconoce demasiado bien las pulsiones de su cuerpo como para no entender lo que necesita; por lo que trastrabilla entre ellos y lo despoja de una ropa que huele a _para siempre_ y que ha sido testigo de promesas eternas. Le toca como quiere, consciente de que su _marido_ también se hace mantequilla en sus manos. Kageyama recuerda haberse cuestionado alguna vez a que sabía su sudor cuando jadeaba contra la cama, imaginaba como seria meterle los dedos en el pelo y probarle el paladar.  Ahora es distinto. Ahora lo puede comprobar cada mañana.

Al parecer Hinata tiene otros planes. Ponerse de rodillas y hundir la nariz cerca de la pelvis.

_Cada vez que mire nuestras fotos de boda voy a recordarte follándome con la boca._

_Dios, joder, Hinata. Esa boca._

* * *

Los dedos hundidos en la cara interna. Lamiéndole la punta.

A Hinata le gusta estar así, ser el que produce ese sonido que brota desde el pecho y rompe en la boca como si en la cama le saltara la incontinencia verbal. Esa que nunca tiene cuando está rodeado de otras personas. Esa que llena los agujeros con su nombre.

—Shou. Si sigues así. Más abajo. Más fuerte. Shouyou _Dios, joder. Sí._ Abremelamás. No quiero durar tan poco. Por favor, me estoy. _Shouyou_.

Siempre pensó que se aguantaría con la lengua entre los dientes, el jadeo haciéndose crisálida entre las cuerdas bocales. _Estás tan al límite_. Agradece que sólo él haya sido testigo de escucharlo así, fuera de control y de su normativa general que gritar sólo sirve para clamar victorias o rugir enfados. Es distinto, líquido, profundo. Una cosa es imaginártelo y otra muy distinta oírlo. Comprobar de primera mano cómo disfruta y se estremece cada vez que lo tiene entre los labios y nota esa sensación entre la suavidad y la rigidez. A Kageyama le gusta bajarle la cabeza y levantar las caderas en una cadencia que lo vuelve loco, pidiéndole más.

_Hazme sudar Hinata. Haz que me corra y trágatelo todo._

Y –Dios– cómo se le tensan los dedos en la nuca cuando araña la piel de los testículos con los dientes, sin piedad porque a él le gusta todo a quemarropa. Que duela y le deje con las rodillas sin fuerzas y _es un pecado que estés tan guapo dejándote llevar de esa forma._ Parece que se ha ido a un mundo onírico, guiándole hasta su erección como si fuera ajeno y el placer que le proporciona sus labios fuera demasiado para amarrarse a la realidad.

—Me voy a. Mierda, joder. Tienes que parar o. _MadremíaShouyou_.

Empuja suavemente en su aliento, desesperado por un mayor contacto pero sin asfixiarle. Lo nota contraerse como si al cuerpo entero le diesen un último chute de adrenalina antes de sumirse en un sueño.

Hinata reúne la fuerza suficiente como para apoyarse en sus rodillas y besarle el estómago que se contrae y se reblandece a cada pulso de corazón. Se le marcan los oblicuos, no resiste la tentación de morderle porque _están ahí_ y Kageyama _está bueno_ y no puede remediar que le encante también esa pequeña cicatriz que le cruza el codo izquierdo. Se la muerde sin su consentimiento.

—Eso ha sido…increíble —musita Kageyama derrotado y sin fuerzas, recuperando el aliento.

Tira de él y lo sube a la cama por completo. Ambos desnudos –Hinata con calcetines blancos como única prenda del conjunto y unos calzoncillos enredados en el tobillo derecho– con la briza erizándole la piel desde la terraza. Le hace un hueco pero a Kageyama le tiembla el brazo así que se dejan caer el uno junto al otro.

—No te duermas porque aun quiero probar esa piscina.

—Eres un idiota o qué te pasa. Aquí el que se suele quedar dormido eres tú.

—Cállate, Tontoyama.

Se trazan dibujos invisibles en la espalda. A lo largo del omoplato que no toca las sábanas. Se buscan las cosquillas en los costados. Siente cómo se le expande algo por dentro, como si pinchara un globo repleto de agua caliente y cicatrizante y esta se esparciera por cada curva hasta dejarlo sedado.

—Hinata.

—¿Mmm?

_Te quiero._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por esa piscina?


End file.
